phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kittyfire
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to The Phineas and Ferb Scrapbook! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 03:15, 19 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hi Saw your recent edits and felt like giving you a nonautomated greeting. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. It's a pleasure to be working with you. -Kittyfire Userboxes I would like some userboxes, but I just can't seem to get it right. Can somebody help? I'm just totally stuck --Kittyfire 00:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, whatcha do is you go to Userboxes, pick out whatever ones you like, and then put 'em between and . Wherever the is on your User page is where it will start on the page. :For example, on my User page, I have the following about 3 lines below the bottom of my text: : :Hope this helps. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 13:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I just now tried, and it ended horribly. I can't get the concept of it! --Kittyfire 15:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::I went and looked at your edit history. You have to use the codes to the right of the boxes on Userboxes instead of the text in the boxes. For example, instead of . Also, has to be spelled exactly right. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 15:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, the userboxes work, but something's still wrong. Please help! --Kittyfire 14:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I didn't really make it clear in my previous examples, but you only need one set of and , at the beginning and end of the entire list. Like this: ... . Hopefully, this third time's the charm; let me know if it isn't. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 19:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmm... I think I did it right, but then again I could be wrong. Sorry. I'm so terrible at this! :( --Kittyfire 19:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::They just could be cleaned up a little bit. Would you like me to do that? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 00:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Please? Plus, I don't know how to put the Evil Love userbox in there cuz it has that heart symbol. Also, I don't know how to put in my favorite song and episode. :::::::::Done and done, and I put the Evil Love Song userbox in by the other songs on the list. You might want to move it up on the page so people can see it - it'll stay safely over on the right side. :) For the favorite song and favorite episode boxes, you just put them in, and then click on them in the Preview window to specify which song/episode are your favorites. As always, let me know if you need any more help. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 00:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Good work Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 Correspondence I wanna make a Swampy Marsh Correspondence, but I don't know how. Can someone help? :Click on "New page" in the menu on the left side of the screen. You can call it whatever you want, but most people have been following the following format, so you might also: User:Kittyfire/Swampy Marsh Correspondence. :You can then post your answers and Swampy's responses there. (I'm still waiting for Dan and Swampy to respond to mine.) :You probably should put a link to it on your main User page or Discussion/Talk page so it's easy to get to. — RRabbit42 16:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Re: Talk:Nerdy Dancin' I thought that name looked awfully familiar when I checked out the press release, being that I'm also a member at FF.net. But I didn't know it was you...did you like not want us to know or something? :P -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 23:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I was very stunned when I saw that press release. The only difference is mine has a "z" not an "s", but I mean, this is freaky. -Kittyfire 23:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 bring back jeremycreek please please please try to help het him back, please! -Bowser :You message me about getting that guy back again, you're gonna wish you kept your mouth shut. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' *Ferb dreams of Vanessa* ]] 20:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Whoh Kittyfire is on fire! (He just got served!). I know, he did the same thing to me on both this wiki and fanon. --Zacbio 21:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::That's how I work. ;) [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' *Ferb dreams of Vanessa* ]] 21:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) FINE! I'LL ASK PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CARE! I NEVER THOUGHT ANOTHER P&F FAN COULD BE THIS HEARTLESS AND THOUGHTLESS! MOST PEOPLE DON'T ENJOY DRIVING PEOPLE FROM THE WIKI OVER SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! - a FURIOUS Bowser :So you're gonna leave me alone? Yay! About time. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' *Ferb dreams of Vanessa* ]] 16:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) sorry i'm sorry i blew up like that and that i've been pestering you. you don't have to help with jeremycreek. -Bowser p.s. your name is cool. i love both kitties and fire! :Hey, man. No hard feelings. Thanks, it's a combination of the Warrior Cats' Firestar and the fact that he was once a kittypet. Never read them? You must. Erin Hunter writes them. Remember, Warrior Cats. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' *Ferb dreams of Vanessa* ]] 16:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I MADE A ACCOUNT i made 1! i'm now... ---Bowser101 22:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) i forgot to mention... also, happy new year ---Bowser101 22:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) oh, and... throw everything i said up above about you being heartless and/or thoughtless into your local lava pit (i hear aa lava is the best kind). i was furious and therefore not thinking straight. ---Bowser101 23:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Use this to fight against wars [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I made this. now, if you type on a page, this pops up. Template:War Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Fanon comparison When you were talking about the avatars, you said this: "Things are much better on the fanon site than they are here right now." What exactly are you referring to with that? Is it the shippings between characters? Is it something else? Please let me know so I can address this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) glad u liked the vid! Hey! I'm glad u liked the video, but unfortunetly I'm not allowed to post videos on youtube, but I really wish I could! For some reason, I can't even post videos on the wiki physicaly, I tried to but it said that the supplied video didn't exist or something like that, so I just gotta put them in with links.ILovePhineasAndFerb 00:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I like your user name! I love kitties, and when you add fire to it, it just makes it sound way cooler in an Awesome way!^^ Oh my gosh! You're a fan of Warriors too? I love those books! (Almost as much as I love Phineas and Ferb!) I can't wait for the movie! I'm in the middle of Moonrise right now. What book are you on? ILovePhineasAndFerb 01:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I read them out of order too. The first book I ever read was Dawn about a year and a half ago. Then I read all of the guides,then I skimmed thru the whole first part of the series really fast and briefly,then I read the Manga when Sasha's Twoleg dies (I don't remeber the name),then I read Midnight, and now I'm on Moonrise, but I all ready know that Feathertail dies, so sad! I all ready know alot about The Power of Three too unfortunetly, I'm bad, I read lots of spoilers online.^^ Argh! I'm just ruining it for myself!^^ ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I made Template:Notferb-ruary. the userbox has been made. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Aw, thank you! Man, I gotta find out how to do that! I've been here for a long time and I have yet to learn how to do that. That's just sad. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 23:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) See here for how to make both custom and template userbox. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 01:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan Femily Shippers probably need this... here ya go! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 08:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's Relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, sure. No prob. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 20:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks! I'm trying to make sure ppl who search couple names for them find what they're looking for. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) favor? part 2 time to kick it up. try just making stuff up that could mean Phinabella and see if they redirect yet. then, tell me if anything you come up with doesn't redirect. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they all redirected to it. Every single one that I could think of. Which theoretically wasn't very many XD. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 02:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Re:Tri State Gazette To my knowledge, he's actually ceased uploading only Ferbetchen drawings and broadened the depictions. The Flash {talk} 20:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Need Backup help me out here, please. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 13:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Hey Girl! Just wanted to say hi, we haven't talked in 4eva! So, what's up? :D And please don't say the sky! lol.. DG :Heyy, DG! Ya, I know! It's been so long! I mean, I haven't even been talking to you that much on dA before you left, either! Oh, everything's been pretty good. Got a whole bunch o' drawings I'm too lazy to scan. XD You? [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]00:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, that's always fun. I wish I had a scanner, then my draws would look better! uh, I AM DYING TO SEE THE BEAK TONIGHT! I am so pumped! I think I am going to change my icon, did you see it 2 seconds ago? :D :Ah, I gotta watch it tomorrow. :( Stupid Disney Channel! No, no I didn't. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 00:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23